Jabari's Quest!
"Jabari's Quest!" is a Kahns video game. It focuses on Jabari's quest for world peace. Gameplay The game is a free-roam game where the player plays Jabari who's quest is to stop Ro Ro Kahn from destroying Earthrealm. The view of the game can be in either third person or 1st person depending on the player's choosing. The game is a choosing game. You can either get a "Good Ending", a "Bad Ending" or a "Neutral Ending". After defeating the bosses, some of them can be recruited to help Jabari in the future levels and battles. The characters you recruit decide on the ending you get, as some of the recruiters can turn on you. Some bosses cannot be recruited, and some cannot be recruited on their first battle but instead on a later battle. Earthrealm's fate lies in Jabari's hands! Story Jabari, even though he may be a Kahn, he's the only one who isn't evil (excluding Jake Krane and Ace Kahn). He overhears Shao Kahn and Ro Ro Kahn planning for Ro Ro's own' attack on Earthrealm so Jabari decides to step in and stop him. Shao Kahn, annoyed by Jabari's interference, calls down Ice Kahn to stop Jabari. The two battle it out and Jabari turns to Shao Kahn to face him next (with Ice if the player recruited him). Jabari is ejected out of the palace into the Wastelands. Jabari walks around until he runs into a hostile Scorpion. Scorpion and Jabari battle and Jabari leaves Scorpion for dead (if the player hasn't recruited him). Jabari steals a sword from Scorpion and falls into a sandpit. At the bottom of the pit is the Outworld tunnel system where Fluffy Fluffington is waiting under Ro Ro's orders. Jabari fights Fluffy, trying not to hurt him but at the end of the fight, Fluffy is bleeding and starts to whimper (Fluffy cannot be recruited as he is a loyal pet to Ro Ro). Jabari (with Scorpion and Ice if they're recruited) follows the tunnel system to Perras de Las, into a casino. Dieveon asks Jabari to play blackjack against him and Jabari wins Dieveon's $5,000. Dieveon gets hostile and the two fight in the casino. Back at the palace, Fluffy returns to Ro Ro, injured and heartbroken. Shao Kahn realizes that Jabari must've beaten Scorpion which led him to Fluffy. Shao Kahn puts a full on alert to Outworld cities saying that Jabari is "a rebellious psychopath". This alert shows up on billboards, T.V.s, etc. Jabari and his team (if he has one) sees these alerts and get scared. Jabari learns that he's in Killerwood and must be very cautious, as the Kahn family member that would protect the citizens if they were to see him is Loveolas Kahn. A senior Outworlder catches a small glimpse of Jabari and alerts the authorities who alert Loveolas. Loveolas catches up to Jabari and asks if he's been disobeying his adoptive father (Shao Kahn). Jabari lies and says "no" but Loveolas uses his thermal vision to see that Jabari got warmer which is an effect of his heart rate going up. Loveolas attacks Jabari immediately but gets defeated. * Turning Point* (If the player has recruited Ice, he turns on Jabari when they get to J.J.K. Studios. If the player hasn't recruited Ice, Loveolas teleports him to J.J.K. Studios without injuries). Ice attacks Jabari who fights with all his might. Ice is defeated (and cannot be recruited again). Jake Krane (the owner of J.J.K. Studios) shows up and realizes that Jabari has become a threat to the Kahns and makes shadow clones of himself to attack Jabari (this boss is one of the strongest bosses in the game mostly because of the large numbers and the fact that they're attacking at once). The shadows are defeated and just as Jabari is about to defeat Jake, Jake ejects him out of J.J.K. Studios and into space. Jabari struggles to get out of space when he runs into Mace Kahn who is about to go on break. Jabari spills the beans about him being a fugitive to Shao Kahn and Mace attacks him. Mace is defeated and Ace Kahn, who is also going on break sees Mace lifelessly floating and sees Jabari with Mace's mace in-hand. Ace attacks Jabari and is defeated so Ace ejects/shoots Jabari back to Outworld who falls straight to the Kahn Palace dungeon. His crash awakens Andy the Anaconda, who gets hostile when he's disturbed. Jabari defeats Andy and sneaks up the tower stair to the residential floor of the palace. He tries to sneak past Ro Ro's room but Ro Ro spirit grabs him into the room. Ro Ro sends Jaylin Boatman and Toy Bonnie to fight Jabari. Jabari defeats them (neither who can be recruited) and charges towards Ro Ro. Ro Ro stares at Jabari with a straight face and opens a portal in front of him right when Jabari is about to hit him. *Turning Point* (If the player has recruited Scorpion, he turns on Jabari when they get to the Netherrealm. If the player hasn't recruited Scorpion, he's in the Netherrealm waiting with Bitch Puddin'. Jabari gets up in the Netherrealm with Bitch Puddin' and Scorpion in front of him. The two attack and Scorpion is defeated (for good) while Bitch Puddin' can be recruited. A volcanic eruption blasts Jabari to Edenia where Sindel shows up ready to attack. Sindel is defeated but her avenger, Chica Kahn comes along. She is also defeated and Jabari heads to Earthrealm after Chica tells Jabari Ro Ro's attack has already started. Downtown in Jabari's home town (Chicago, IL), he faces pure panic. He fights Kitana who he defeats first and then heads to his old school. There he sees Charles torturing some teachers and the two fight (Charles can't be recruited). Charles, fed up that his best friend whooped his ass, takes Jabari's soul out of him and has him fight himself. Without his soul, Jabari is powerless which makes the battle one of the hardest. Jabari defeats his soul which is a joke on him because he now has limited powers because of it. Charles escapes to Outworld with Jabari going through the portal too and he winds up in the Undermine. Xavier Bradberry appears and he and Jabari fight. Jabari looses (this is apart of the story), but this saves Jabari's life because Jabari escaped as Xavier taunted him with his eyes closed. In the far regions of the Undermine, near Undermine Academy, Jalen Dubs & Mileena Kahn show up to fight Jabari. Jabari defeats the two and heads to Paradise Islands. There, he is caught and fought by Shao Kahn and Ro Ro (this is the third hardest battle). Jabari defeats Shao Kahn but Ro Ro enters his mind and puts Jason Vorhees and Freddy Krueger in Jabari's dreams where they proceed to kill him. Jabari defeats the two killers in his dreams and learns that Ro Ro escaped to Kahn Palace. Jabari reaches Kahn Palace and is ambushed by multiple bosses: Ro Ro, Jaylin Boatman, Jalen, Charles, Toy Bonnie, Toy Ro Bo Kahn, Fluffy Fluffington, Froyo Fluffington, and Andy (this is the second hardest battle). Jaylin is defeated by being thrown into a portal to the Netherrealm. Jalen is defeated by being ejected from the palace. Charles is knocked out by running into Ro Bo in his animatronic form. Ro Bo and Bonnie are dismantled. Andy is tricked into tying himself into a knot. Fluffy and Froyo are trapped in the dungeon, and Ro Ro escapes. It's the final battle. Ro Ro is at full power and is ready for Jabari to die. Jabari, weak, but supported by his teammates (if he has any). The battle has three scenes to it and is the hardest battle and it's recommended to have at least 5 teammates. Bad Ending * Jabari has no teammates (even though Jabari defeats Ro Ro, without the teammates, they don't watch him closely). * Recruited characters that turn on Jabari (Jabari's mood will be affected greatly by the betrayal which weakens him). Neutral Ending * Jabari has at least 5 teammates. * Jabari can only die once (excluding Xavier's battle). Good Ending * Jabari has all teammates that don't betray him. * Jabari finds all hidden artifacts and statues. * The player doesn't loose a battle at all (excluding Xavier's battle as the story includes Jabari being defeated).